Red Dead Bounty Hunter: The Saurian Crisis
by clay342
Summary: While hunting a violent criminal, the bounty hunter known as Ryker Williams is transported to a land full of dinosaurs and mammoths. a land in which he meets our favorite mercenary and vixen. Together, will the three be enough to stop general Scales or will they fall and die trying? includes cameo of john marston, uncle, and dutch
1. hunter meets vixen

A/N: In no way shape or form is this story related to my lost legion fanfic. This acts as a prequel to one my soon to be launched retribution story series. It also will have a teaser scene of the story Retribution: Dead in the West as part of the epilogue.

"Mom can you tell me a story." a young fox asked his mom. His mother chuckled. "Which one?" she asked. "The one about the Cowboy and the Vixen." the kit said. That's your favorite isn't it?" his mother said. "Very well. To start we must go back to a mysterious land called Colorado in the year 1898..."

Colorado

1898

"So who the hell is that?" john marston asked as a man armed with 4 colt revolvers, 2 sawed off double barreled shotguns, a lever action rifle, and a bowie knife walked up to the campfire with dutch. "Goes by the name Ryker Williams." uncle said "Fellas this is Ryker Williams. Hes a bounty hunter. The only reason he's not arresting us is that we've received a pardon. And he's asked us where this man is." dutch said passing a wanted poster around. Every one in the gang said they didn't.

(Ryker POV)

"Thank you for your time." I said walking away. I had delivered the pardon from the sheriff. Why the dutch gang was pardoned I will never know. As I was walking to my horse, a light flashed out of the corner of my eye. What the devil?" I said before the flash became so bright I had to cover my eyes.

(3rd POV)

the dutch gang saw the flash and rushed down to where it originated. There was no sign of the wild west's finest bounty hunter, Ryker Williams anywhere, save for his horse.

(wanted dead or alive by Bon Jovi begins)

CLAY342 PRESENTS

 **Red Dead Bounty Hunter: The Saurian Crisis**

 **Starring**

 **Fox McCloud**

 **Krystal Fox**

 **and**

 **Harrison Ford**

 **as**

 **Ryker Williams**

(Wanted dead or alive ends)

Lylat

Sauria

2433

Galactic calender

(Ryker POV)

I slowly woke to find myself in a clearing. "Where am I?" I thought slowly getting up before I felt something touch the back of my head. Somersaulting forward and drawing one of my revolvers I turned to face the assailant whom to my shock was a blue furred bipedal fox. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded. " _A seict ujb 0ei kxo jumo kxadw_." the fox said taking a stance. 'the fuck?' I thought. "Tu hablar espanol?" I asked. " _Nxuk tat 0ei ju0_?" she asked. 'what the hell? If she doesn't speak English or Spanish how the fuck are we supposed to communicate!? I thought. The vixen seemed to get the same idea. Without warning she dropped what looked like a staff and lept at me. Our lips met.

Going wide eyed, I pushed her off of me. I spat and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my overcoat. "Forgive me. It was the only way for us to understand each other. A feminine voice said with a slight British accent. I turned to the vixen shocked. "so we can understand each other because of that?" I asked her. She nodded. "Warn me next time." the vixen gave me a sly smile. "No promises. I'm Krystal by the way." I grunted. "Ryker Williams." I holstered my revolver. "Where are we? Definitely not Colorado." Krystal raised an eyebrow. "Colorado? Is that the name of your planet?" she asked. "The planet is actually called Earth and no I actually live in a place called Texas. I was in Colorado hunting down a criminal." Krystal was slightly surprised. "You're a law man?" she asked. "Bounty hunter." Krystal nodded in understanding.

"So I ask again where are we?" I asked a bit more firmly. "A planet called Sauria. It's home to many tribes of dinosaurs and a tribe of mammoths."she said. I raised my eyebrows. "Really? On my planet, the dinosaurs and mammoths are extinct." I said shocked to find out that the planet I was on had living, breathing dinosaurs and mammoths. "i presume they are sentient." I said. "Yes, why? Were the tribes of dinosaurs, and mammoths not social with your species?" Krystal asked. I scoffed at her question. "No, both were long gone when my species rose to power."

a few hours later

(Krystal POV)

I watch Ryker place two lizards over the campfire he had made shortly after dark. "Why'd you do that?" he glanced at me. "Its a cruel world, I know that Krystal." I glanced at him sadly as he continued. "But in the world of survival, its kill or be killed." I nodded in understanding. "so any of these tribes hostile?" Ryker asked me. "Yes, the Sharpclaw. I'll point them out if we encounter them. He nodded before taking one of the lizards off.


	2. Krazoa palace visit 1

**A/N: if you need help translating what's being said between Krystal and the inhabitants of sauria look up the English to saurian website and translate the sentences. And in no way, shape, or form do I support smoking.**

(Ryker POV)

It had been a few days since my arrival on Sauria and met Krystal. After talking with a cloud runner, which on my planet I told her was called a pterodactyl, I now find myself riding the cloud runner bare back.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to fly in this weather!?" I yelled over the wind and rain. "we must get to the temple Ryker. I'm sorry that the weather bothers you!" Krystal yelled. " _A mijk uwhoo nakx kxo xuahcojj ufo. No jxeictd'k ro eik ad kxaj noukxoh._ " the cloud runner said. Krystal kneed the cloud runner in the side with her heel. _"kxuk'j dek daso."_ she scolded. "Krystal, please translate." though I could understand Krystal, I still couldn't understand the locals. "He said that he agrees with you." she said. "and he called you a hairless ape." she said grimacing. "Well he's not wrong with the weather, but I take offense to his description of my species though." Krystal nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a giant fireball flew past us. "Where the hell did that come from." I yelled before turning around eyes widening. "Uh Krystal.. Flying ship on our tail. Having learned of the many figures of speech and expressions from my world, Krystal turned to aim her staff at the ship when another fireball, smaller than the previous one, knocked Krystal's staff out of her hand. "MY STAFF!" she yelled. She looked to me. "I ain't giving you one of my personal guns this far up. However I will give you this until we find your staff or when we're on solid ground." I said handing her a snub nosed revolver, and a pouch of bullets from one of my knapsacks I had brought along. Thankfully I had her read my mind on how to use it. "Kick their ass." I said before she lept onto the ship which had come up beside us. 'I'll be underneath.' I thought to her.

(Krystal POV)

I lept onto the deck pulling the hammer on the gun back. Time to go to work

10 minutes later

(Ryker POV)

I suddenly heard gunshots and watched Krystal get thrown overboard. "KRYS!" Taking hold of the bone part of the cloud runner's wings, I steered it downwards. 'Don't worry we're coming!' I thought. The cloud runner leveled out as I grabbed Krystal's hand. The cloud runner barrel rolled so she was in front of me. To my shock she still had my snub nosed revolver and the pouch of ammo. "What happened?" I asked "the sharp claw general happened." she said wiping her bloodied nose. I looked up at the ship. Drawing one of my revolvers, I asked Krystal if there were any gunpowder barrels. "Yes. There were. Why?" she asked. "Tell our ride that I want to send the general a message." she nodded and turned to the cloud runner. " _We if rojato kxo jxaf m0 vhaodt nudkj ke jodt kxo wodohuc u mojjuwo."_ Krystal said.

The cloud runner rose up beside the ship shocking the general. " _Xocce wodohuc rut cisb. M0 vhaodt xuj u mojjuwo veh 0ei_." Scales, I recall that was the name of the general, raised an eye ridge _"Nxuk badt ev mojjuwo_?" I aimed my gun at a barrel and fired. The barrel's contents detonated rocking the boat. "i am Ryker the greatest bounty hunter of my planet and land. You, my friend just declared war on me by nearly killing my partner. See you in hell you bastard." I yelled before giving him a one finger salute. After that we broke away leaving scales and his burning ship behind. But not without hearing scales one last time. " _Kxaj ajd'k eloh 0ei kne. 0ei xouh mo vuh vhem eloh_!"

30 minutes later.

Krazoa Palace

I grunted after landing my feet on solid ground. "Sweet Terra firma." I said kissing the wet stone floor. "You OK?" I heard Krystal ask. Turning I saw her reloading the revolver I gave her as the cloud runner took off. "Yeah. I'm glad to be on solid ground again." Krystal giggled. "Where's he going?" she turned as the Cloud runner disappeared into the stormy weather. "He'll be circling above the palace. I told him that I'll give him a mental message when we're ready to depart." I nodded before unholstering my repeater from my back.

We made our way into the palace passing dead earth walkers or triceratops on my planet. "It's quiet Krystal too quiet. Thats a reason to be both concerned and cautious." I said keeping my gun up as I peered around a corner. I heard coughing. "Krystal you hear that?" she nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an earth walker, still breathing. "Krystal, we have a survivor." Krystal turned to see me rush up to the wounded soldier.

(Krystal POV)

I watched Ryker go next to the earth walker. " _Who are you two_?" he asked us. I saw Ryker look at me. "He asked who we are." I translated. He nodded picking up his rifle keeping watch. "Tell him." Ryker said. Turning back the earth walker I spoke. " _My name is Krystal and that is Ryker Williams, a bounty hunter from the planet earth which is far beyond the border of Lylat. Unfortunately, he doesn't speak your language_." the wounded guard looked up at the blue vixen. " _There is a way for him to understand my kind young one_." Ryker looked at me. "He says that there is a way for you to understand them." I said. " _The Krazoa spirits can grant great miracles. However they are dying_." I looked at the guard. " _Dying_?" the guard nodded. " _Scales stole the spell stones that keep this planet from falling apart. Without them the world will break apart and the Krazoa spirits would die_." I folded my ears back. "Krystal what'd he say?" Ryker asked. "He said there's a way for you to speak saurian. There are spirits called Krazoa. They can allow you to speak Saurian without me translating for you." he nodded. "but how can we find one?" I relayed Ryker's question to the guard. " _There is one in the palace currently, but you must have a soul pure of heart in order to collect it_." I nodded and turned to Ryker. "He says that there is one currently in the palace." he nodded. But there's always a catch." I nodded knowing what Ryker meant. "Only someone with a soul pure of heart can collect it." I said as a passageway opened. "I'll stay here and keep him company." Ryker said bringing out what he called a cigarette and lit it. "I may not know saurian yet, but at least he won't be lonely when he passes on.

(Ryker POV)

I rested my repeater down beside the dying earth walker as Krystal disappeared in a flash of purple light. "it's going to be a long night." I said letting out a puff of smoke before snuffing it out. and closed my eyes to rest.

1 hour later

I awoke to the sound of Krystal's voice speaking with the earth walker. Looking up at her I noticed something was off. The white in her eyes were glowing purple. She was possessed. Scrambling to my feet I aimed my revolver at her. "Let her go you heathen!" I yelled making her jump. "Ryker its okay." she said attempting to calm me down. "OK? You call your eyes glowing OK!? I think not!" Krystal sighed before explaining. "I'm acting as a vessel for the spirit until we reach a mask in the wall. When there I'll release it into the mask." I lowered my revolver and walked forward as a bit of energy flew in to me."What was..." I began. "Now take the spirit up that corridor there will be a mask in the center chamber find it and release it." I turned to see the earth walker talking in English.. no I understood saurian now. Picking up my repeater I spoke to him in sadness. "i swear we will end Scales' reign of terror over this planet." Krystal nodded before smiling. I looked at her she knew I could speak saurian. "Thank you both." the guard said before giving his last breath. " _Requiescet in pace_." I said closing the earth walker's eyes.

We wandered aimlessly around the chamber. However I felt that we were being watched. "Ryker over here." I heard Krystal say. Sure enough, there was a carving in the wall that looked like a mask. "Go on." She looked at me hands on her hips. "What? I'm not the one who has a spirit in the gut." Krystal snickered before walking up to the carving. As she prepared to release it, I noticed a shadowed figure behind the pillar on her right. I knew it. Someone was watching us. I raised my rifle as Krystal stood up. "Krystal." she looked at me. "Get down!" I yelled before firing my repeater. The shot echoed throughout the chamber before being drowned out by a pained roar. "RUN!" I yelled

we took off full sprint towards our ride whom had landed. As we sat down on the cloud runner the shadow charged at us. "Bye!" I said shifting the cloud runner's weight to make it go into a free fall. "What the hell was that?!" I asked Krystal as the cloud runner extended its wings. "it was him." I heard her mumble. "Who?" I asked. "The person who killed my family." she said. I tightened my fist. "Tell me more when we get back to camp."

(Krystal POV)

It was nighttime when Ryker and I returned to camp which was situated in Sharp claw cove. Ironically, it's where my ship crashed. The storm had cleared up as well. I adjusted the belt and holster that Ryker gave me for the revolver and a back holster for my staff when we found it. The back holster was currently holding my back up staff. Though it was silver, this staff had the same abilities as my first one. Shortly after I sat down on a log a metal cup was given to me. "Thank you." I said to Ryker as he sat beside me. "So.. care to tell me how you know that shadowed figure." he said not looking at me. "You already know I'm not native to this planet. I hail from a planet called Cerinia." he smiled. "With a name like that it must be beautiful." I gave a bittersweet smile. "It was beautiful." Ryker immediately regretted saying that. "Oh. I'm sorry." he said catching the past tense meaning of 'was'. "What happened dare I ask." I grimaced trying to not cry. "It was destroyed by a person called andross. My Friends, my family, my entire world. Dead." I began to cry. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me. Looking up I saw Ryker smile sadly. "I've lost friends and family before and sometimes I lose them due to my own stupidity." he put a finger over my heart. "But remember they'll always be here." that did it. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. "Tomorrow, we'll look for your staff. We should start with thorn tail hollow." Ryker said rubbing my back. I nodded.

 **Post A/N: if you're wondering where fox is, he will be joining our duo next chapter. That being said. Peace.**


End file.
